<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where it doesn't hurt by jjxneus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027848">where it doesn't hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus'>jjxneus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bruises, Comfort, Elves, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf!Dongju is hurt and it's up to fae!Hwanwoong to put the smile back on his boyfriend's face with his foolproof method. </p><p>(kisses. it's kisses.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where it doesn't hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to be for a kiss prompt of 'where it doesn't hurt' but then I got too invested in this au that I spontaneously created and thus.. it's not really all that focused on the actual kiss OOPS </p><p>but it's still soft xiwoong fluff so :') enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongju sits himself down beside Hwanwoong, his cold fingers tangling themselves with the other’s almost instinctively. The fae looks at him with concern, reaching over to press his palm to Dongju’s forehead carefully. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Dongju mutters. Hwanwoong isn’t convinced. </p><p>He tugs the elf closer towards him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and holding him still. </p><p>“Where is it?” He asks softly, attempting a smile. Dongju avoids his gaze and only tightens the grip he has on his hand. “Dongju-ah, c’mon.” </p><p>The forest continues on around them, trees breathing life into the air while pixies and other creatures flutter by without a second glance at the pair. Hwanwoong sighs and swings one leg over Dongju’s lap to straddle him. Dongju pouts, reluctantly letting go of his hand to instead wrap his arms around Hwanwoong’s waist. </p><p>Hwanwoong smiles, “I’m finally taller than you now.” he says in a singsong voice. Normally it’s enough to make Dongju giggle but today he only huffs, his eyes still focused on the snowy ground around them - even when Hwanwoong places a quick kiss to his forehead. </p><p>He sighs, giving in and deciding to wait until Dongju is willing to speak. He runs his fingers through the elf’s hair, brushing the jet black locks back and away from his forehead. His own cotton candy coloured hair is probably covered in melted snowflakes now but that’s the least of his concerns at the moment. </p><p>Finally, Dongju whispers, “Hurts.” </p><p>Hwanwoong’s hands stop moving and he lowers them, resting them atop Dongju’s shoulders. There’s a heavy weight on his heart and he waits as still and patiently as he can. Eventually, the elf blinks and clicks his tongue. The glamour around him lifts and Hwanwoong’s soft smile drops from his face immediately. There’s a large bruise on Dongju’s cheek, stretching from beneath his right eye to about halfway down his cheek. Now that the elven magic is dispersed, Hwanwoong can see that Dongju’s right eye has almost swollen shut. </p><p>“Who did this?” He hisses, venom lacing every word. </p><p>Dongju simply shakes his head. When he finally looks up to meet Hwanwoong’s gaze, there’s a light blush dusting across his unbruised cheek. </p><p>“I… fell down the stairs.” </p><p>Hwanwoong bites back a giggle at the image. He’s been to the palace that Dongju calls home - hidden away within a large oak tree and containing multiple long winding staircases. He traces Dongju’s jawline with a finger, whispering his own incantation under his breath. He may still only be an apprentice when it comes to magic, but healing spells have always been his specialty. </p><p>“How about I kiss it better?” </p><p>Dongju pouts even more if that’s even possible. </p><p>“It <em> hurts.” </em> </p><p>“Then I’ll kiss where it doesn’t hurt.” Hwanwoong replies, already leaning in to press his lips to Dongju’s forehead. </p><p>He hears his boyfriend’s breath hitch and he smiles as he pulls away. The next kiss is placed to his temple, followed by the bridge of his nose. Hwanwoong places the lightest peck to the tip of Dongju’s nose and is gifted an adorable nose scrunch and soft whine in return. His next kiss goes to Dongju’s unbruised cheek and he lingers for a few seconds longer as one of his hands cups Dongju’s face, his thumb brushing over the bruise softly. When he finally pulls back, the purple has faded a little and Dongju’s grimace isn’t as intense. </p><p>“Better?” </p><p>Dongju nods slowly before his eyes shine with mischief and his arms pull the fae closer to his chest. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, so quick that Hwanwoong would have missed it if he hadn’t had enhanced senses. </p><p>“Better…” Dongju begins, then he flutters his long eyelashes up at his boyfriend seated atop his lap, “But… my lips don’t hurt, so…” </p><p>Hwanwoong rolls his eyes but he can’t stop the smile that’s already spreading across his face as he leans back in. Dongju’s lips are cold, but there’s a hum of magical energy that passes through the both of them as their lips connect. Hwanwoong is faintly aware of Dongju’s fingers toying with the end of his shirt and the little noises that he’s making. He feels Dongju’s tongue against his bottom lip and opens his mouth for him immediately. He tangles his fingers in the elf’s hair again, fingertips brushing against the pointed tips of his ears as he moves. Hwanwoong could stay like this forever. Time stands still for the two of them while they sit there for what feels like hours, pulling apart just enough to take a breath before their lips connect again, never being more than a few centimetres apart. Hwanwoong smiles into the kiss and he feels Dongju’s tongue slip out of his mouth so the elf can giggle against his lips into their kiss. </p><p>When they eventually pull apart, faces flushed and lips red, the bruise on Dongju’s cheek has almost faded completely. Dongju notices him staring and his eyes widen in worry as he bites his lip. </p><p>“Do I look okay?” </p><p>“Yes.” Hwanwoong answers immediately, gripping Dongju’s chin with a featherlight touch and brushing his thumb against Dongju’s lips. </p><p>“Hwanwoong-”</p><p>“You know I can’t lie.” </p><p>There’s a pause. </p><p>“I know,” and <em> there’s </em> that smile that Hwanwoong loves so much. Dongju continues, “I just like hearing you say it. So, do I look cute?” </p><p>Hwanwoong laughs, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Dongju’s. </p><p>“Always, Dongju. Always.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!!</p><p>you can find me here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/jjxneus">twitter</a> ♡ <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>